The Dark Angel
by MidnightStorm7
Summary: The Gods of Olympus messed up. 100 years ago they threw away their one and only hope. That was me. My name is Perseus Jackson, and when they come running for my help, I won't answer their call.
1. New Story

I do not own the pictures I use in my stories, or the characters in them.

Ok guys this isn't an actual chapter for my new story, but I just wanted to apologize for being gone for practically an eternity. Truth is I just lost my inspiration on my story Coming Home, but that does not mean that I am finished with it. I have been wanting to write again and I think I finally found my creative itch again for this new story that I call "The Dark Angel". Expect a chapter soon!


	2. Alone

**Hello everyone, I present to you the first chapter to my new story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please feel free to give me some feedback. The good, and the bad. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

100 years ago I was betrayed by the people I considered my family. I ate with them, I laughed with them, I cried with them, and I even protected them. Maybe I should have seen it coming, but how could I? They took me in like I was one of their own, and for a time I was actually happy. Back then there was no camp half-blood, and I was forced to walk the earth on my own.

I'm a son of Poseidon so naturally my scent was strong meaning many monsters were after me. I tried my best to fight them off, but I had no prior training. Luckily I happened to find a sword in an old shed I was hiding in one night. There was something about it that just pulled me to it. As I got closer to it I immediately recognized the blade.

It was the Gordian Knot. (I don't think his sword was actually called that, but in this story it will be). The very blade that Alexander the Great used, and surprisingly it was in great condition. It was a slightly curved blade with one side representing a leaf blade and the other side straighter like a gladius. The blade was completely black with battle scenes engraved on it. The hilt was a strong black steel, and the handle was wrapped in comfortable black leather.

As soon as I picked it up I felt like there was no battle that I could lose. I felt stronger, faster, and even smarter. At the time I didn't understand it, but I wasn't complaining. Suddenly I heard a low growl outside. I knew that sound all too well. Those damn overgrown dogs known as hell hounds, and there was a lot of them. With Gordian Knot in my hand I felt invincible.

I stared right at the leader of the pack. "Bring it on Cujo" I said, and with that I leaped right at the mutt. As the hellhound jumped up in the air I rolled right under it and before it could even turn around I thrusted my blade straight through its back.

At seeing their leader die so quickly the other hellhounds backed up in apprehension. _'It's too late for that'_ I thought as I advanced on the remaining 7 hellhounds. Within minutes I turned the hellhounds into dog food as I hacked and slashed at anything that moved.

Panting I looked at the sword in awe. With a dark glow it magically formed a black ring on my right middle finger with an intricate silver design etched onto it. I tried thinking of the sword again and in less than a second it formed right in my hand. _'This is so cool'_ I thought with a smile on my face. I twirled it around a bit relishing in the feeling that it gave me before I put it back in its ring form.

I didn't even have time to be shocked at what I did to all those hellhounds because something even more shocking happened right after. Lord Poseidon, god of the seas, and my father showed up right in front of me for the very first time.

 **Line Break**

I couldn't believe it. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure this was actually happening. He was tall, maybe 6' 6". He had dark black hair that swirled just like the sea. His eyes were a dark sea green that seemed to sparkle when the light hit them right. He was tan in a way that made it seem as if he would spend hours in the sun, and his beard was as dark as his hair, and covered his strong jaw. Overall he looked like an older me. As soon as I realized I wasn't dreaming I dropped down into a low bow. "Lord Poseidon" I acknowledged with my eyes straight down to the ground.

"My son" he boomed with a smile on his face. "Rise my boy, I have wanted to see you since the day you were born. How is your mother doing?" I stood up and was a little hurt at what he said. Did he not even know? My mother was a wonderful women, but unfortunately she was ripped from this world far too soon. I was young and weak, and I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most. That's why I've been roaming the earth for the last few years on my own.

I went to address my father. "My lord, my mother was killed by monsters when I was 14" I said sadly. He looked shocked and a little uncomfortable as he avoided my gaze. "Oh… I'm sorry my son, I didn't know. Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes my lord I'm fine. It happened and there is nothing I can do to change it. I'm just trying to move on now" I didn't want him to know how it bothered me that he didn't even know my mother has been dead, and I certainly didn't want his pity.

"Please Perseus, you can call me father" he paused and seemed to be thinking. "I'm sorry I didn't know about your mother. It must have been tough to go through that alone" he said, a frown adorning his face.

"It's alright…father" I said with a ghost of a smile on my face. _'Maybe I'll finally have happiness'_ I thought full of hope.

If only I would have known.

"Perseus why don't you come with me to Olympus. I'd like to introduce you to your family." My father said with a smile that I was beginning to think came naturally to him. It all seemed too good to be true, but I was tired of being on my own, and when your father that you've never even met before wants to take you with him, well it's hard to say no.

"Come here my son, let's go" he said happily. I stepped up next to him, my 5' 10" form being dwarfed by his taller figure, but then again I was only 17.

I looked up to him to see pride shining in his eyes, and something else that went unnoticed to me.

It was lust for power.


End file.
